Sirius is back in black
by padfootisminesobackoff
Summary: I don't really have a summery.......Its my first story and if you read the first chapter then you'll probly understand what it will be about!
1. Where are we?

"SIRIUS!"Sirius heard Harry yell before he fell on his back.

"I'm coming,"Sirius yelled back and then ran headfirst into the veil.He heard laughter behind him. Very familuar laughter.

"That was very entertaining Padfoot."James Potter said wiping his eyes.

"Sirius are you okay?"Lily asked running toward him.

"Always knew you had a soft spot for me."Siirus siad as she hugged him.

"How long have we been gone Pads?"James asked and Sirius looked at him.

"Fourteen years mate."Sirius answered and Lily looked at him.

"Whats was Harry like growing up?"She asked softly and Sirius smiled.

"I have no bloody clue."He said sitting down on the floor.

"WHAT?"James yelled and Sirius looked up at him."Why don't you know?"James asked.

"I was put in askban for handing you two over to Voldemort and killing thirteen people."Sirius said lamly and they stared at him."I promise you I never hurt the thirteen muggles."He siad holding up his hand.

"Did you not-"

"Did I not tell them Peter was the keeper?Yeah I told them and got sent to jail without a trail for twelve years."Sirius growled."But Harry is James made over but with your eyes."Sirius added looking up at Lily."And has James' taste in red haired girls."

"Wait who did he live with?"James asked and Sirius jumped up and ran behind Lily.

"I had no say in who he was sent to."Sirius said and they looked at him."THe horse,whale,and pig."Sirius said and James busted out laughing while Lily looked at them.

"Now really,"She said before laughing with them.

"Okay how long does it feel like you've been here?"SIirus asked and James looked at him.

"A week,"James said."Seven nights six days."He added before the veil started flutering.

"Someones coming."Lily siad stepping behind the two men just as a man fell through.

"Damn Mudagus Fletcher."Mad-eye Moody yelled before turning around.

"Mad-eye,"Sirius and James yelled tackleing him.

"Get off me,"He growled ad the jumped to obey."Where are we?"He asked but the veil fluttered and an owl flew in and landed on Sirius' shoulder.

"Hedwig?"Sirius siad looking at her.She hooted before seeing James and flying to him."James she thinks your Harry,"Sirius said laughing.

"Is someone going to answer my question?"He asked and Lily looked at him.

"We don't know but only people who sacrificed or died helping Harry come here."Lily siad and Mad-eye looked aorund.

"Then wheres Albus?"He asked and Sirius looked at him.

"Dumbledore died?"He asked and Mad-eye nodded."Who-"

"Snape."Was the only word they got.

"Thats just great."James siad.

"If you wouldn't have stopped him Mooney could have finished him off in our seventh year."Sirius said looking at James who grinned.

"True but then Mooney would have killed himself,"James added and SIirus nodded before the veil started flapping again.

"Dobby must protect Harry Potter sir."An elf cried as it hit the floor.

"Dobby stand up and get a hold of yourself."Sirius siad and Dobby looked up at him.

"BUt Harry Potter sir needs Dobby."The elf cried and LIly looked at James before picking him up like a baby.

"I'm sure Hary will be fine,"She siad and he looked up at her.

"Mrs.Lily is back,"He yelled hugging her.

"Dobby your dead,"James siad and Dibby looked at him beofore crying and jumping onto the floor.

"Greta going James,"Lily said hitting him upside the head.

"Wait what day is it?"Sirius asked and Dobby looked at him.The veil went haywire and four bodies fell in.

"You where in hey where am I?"Fred asked as the two others picked themselves up.

"Fred,"Sirius said and they all looked at him.

"Noo,"A figure on the floor said.

"Mooney," James whispered holding out a hand to help him up but Lupin was staring into space.

"I failed you Dora."He whispered and reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Teddy."I'm so sorry Teddy,"He said tracing the face of his son.

"Mooney,"Sirius siad snapping Lupin out of his daze.

"I failed her Padfoot."He whispered in the same voice before looking down at the picture."I failed them all."

"Hello where are we?"Lavender Brown asked as Dean stood next to her.

"Your in a place where people go if they died helping Harry."Lily siad still looking at Lupin.

"Lupin mate calm down,"Fred said shacking his head."Harry will help Tonks and Teddy."

"Wait Tonks?"Sirius said but the veil fluttered and tons of people fell through.And then suddenly they where all in the Potter manchin.

"Remus,"Lily siad bending down by him.

"I...I failed them Lily,"He whispered but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Harry will take care of him and be another Sirius cool godfather,"Tonks said gently huggin him.

"I thought I told you to stay at your parents,"Lupin siad looking at her.

"Remus its not her fault."A small voice said and they all turned to see Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?"Sirius said shacking his head.

"Guys stop fighting."Fred said and everyone who had fell through looked at him."We're alive."HE said smiling before jumping up and down.

"We're alive?"Lily and james said looking at him.

"Lets go see everyone."Fred siad but Sirius and Lupin stopped him."What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to be dead."James said and he shrugged.

"So they'll be so happy to see us noone will care."Dean added and Sirus looked at James and Lily.

"PLease,"Ginny pleaded.

"Fine,"James said and eveyrone headed toward the door.

"Wait,"Lily siad and everyone stopped."Only three people should go at first,"She said her eyes on Lupin,Tonks,and Fred.

"WHY?"Collin yelled and Sirius looked at him.

"Shut up,"He siad and Collin obeyed.

"Please listen to reason,"She said looking at everyone."If we all just tromp ip to Hogwarts people will think they're going crazy."

"Lily luv,"Sirius siad looking at her."Harry will have a fit if Mooney,Tonks,and Fred just waltz up to the school and try to explain everything."

'So what do you sugest we do?"She asked and he smiled.

"We all go,"he answered and looked at Lupin."Agree with me Moons?" He asked ad Lupin nodded.

"Lets go then,"Lily siad and Sirius smiled at her.

"We're off to Hoggywarts the wonderfullest school of them all, "Fred and Sirius sang opening the door just to see a crowd and somone making a speech. They closed the door slowly and quitly and turned to the rest of them but before they could say anything Ginny smiled at them.

"Its Harry,"She whispered looking out the door.

"Gin we can't-"

"You can't stop me,"She said jerking the door open and running out.

J.K. Rowling owns everything! Please R&R


	2. All together again

Harry Potter was about to finish his speech but stopped at the sound of the door turned and saw flaming red hair before being kissed.  
"GINNY!!"Several diffrent voices screamed as they broked apart.  
"I'm dreaming,"Harry whispered and Ginny shook her head."How/"He asked but people had stared trying to get to her so she turned to them.  
"Who here lost a very close person to them in the war?"She asked and almost everyone raised their hand.She turned to Harry who hadn't raised his."Didn't you Harry?"She asked and he nodded.  
"GINNY!!"Molly screamed hugging her.  
"FRED HELP ME!!"Ginny yelled and everyone looked at her.  
"Ginny Fred died."George said looking sad.  
"I'll kill,"Ginny whispered walking back toward the Potter manchin.She opened the front door and grabbed Fred and Colling before walking back and smiling.  
"FORGE!!"George screamed hugging him.Collin was being hugged as well.  
"Someon name someong they lost,"Ginny yelled and Harry looked at her.  
"My parents,Sirius,Lupin,Tonks."He siad and she smiled before walking baack to the house and opening the door again.She went in and everyone stared at Harry.  
"Where did she go?"Katie asked as Angela hugged her boyfriend.  
"Come on,"Ginny said pulling a few people.James,Lily,Sirius,Tonks,and Lupin followed her out the door.  
"I'M FREE!!"James yelled and looked at his fellow Marauders.  
"AS FREE AS THE WIND BLOWS!!"They all yelled before falling to the fournd laughing.Lily and Tonks looked at their husbands before being attacked by hugs.  
"Teddy,"Tonks said hugging him as Lupin was attacked on the ground by students.  
"Harry you look so much like James.I'm sorry,"Lily whispered and Harry laughed as James stood up just to be knocked over by a HErmoine and Ron.  
"Guys I'm here,"Harry said and Hermoine blushed before gettin off James.  
"Sorry James you and Harry look to mch alike,"Ron said smiling as he pulled James to his feet.  
"Its fine,"James said smiling as Lupin and Sirius walked up to him smiling."What?"He asked grinning as they smiled even bigger.  
"Oh boy,"Lily siad whispered to Hermoine who laughed.THe door opened and everyone that had died stepped out and caused a big hug show.  
"YES!"James yelled as Fred and George ran over.  
"What?"George asked and they ecplained it to them.  
"SWEET!!"Fred yelled high-fiving Sirius.  
"I'm afraid to ask."Lily said as they stared at her before pulling her into the huddle.Harry felt two arms snack around his back and smiled when Ginny kissed his neck.  
"Your amazing,"Harry whispered and she laughed.  
"Hardly,"She answered walking around yo face him.  
"NOOOO WAYYYY!"Lily screamed and everyone looked at her.  
"HEY WHO WANTS TO CELEBRATE WITH THE MARAUDERS?!"Siirus and James yelled and everyone cheered.  
"WHYYYY?!"Lily yelled as James and Sirius hugged her.

I know super short but hey I'm a busy cheerleader...not to mention studying during the summer because my mom is making me take all advance classes.Any reveiws will be returned and I am looking for someone to help me on another story and this one because now I'm stuck. The characters do not belong to me!Oh and It might be alitttle bit longer before I check this because I am moving!! So yeah I have to help with that and I'm geting a horse! 


End file.
